This invention relates to an improved process for producing a high density recording medium, and in particular a high density, multi-color recording medium of the type having at least two inorganic, reflecting layers which are separated by an interference layer formed of an inorganic material which is substantially free of absorption in the visible wavelength range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,321, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a multi-color, high resolution recording medium of the general type described above. As disclosed in the '321 patent, this recording medium includes several reflecting layers which are formed in a high resolution pattern. The process for forming these patterned reflecting layers, as described in the '321 patent, is substantially as follows. First, a reflecting layer is applied either to a substrate or to some material applied to the substrate, and then a photosensitive masking layer is applied to the unpatterned reflecting layer. This masking layer is then exposed in a high resolution pattern, and then developed to expose a patterned portion of the underlying reflective layer. Then the exposed, underlying reflecting layer which is no longer covered with the masking layer is removed, and finally the remaining masking layer is stripped off to expose the desired, patterned reflecting layer.